


Pug Queen

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Awkward Eggsy, Cute Dogs, M/M, he doesn't know how to talk to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Harry's work puts him in all kinds of situations, but this is certainly one of the worst. Then a cute guy shows up with five pugs. Both Harry and Eggsy love dogs, and that's all that matters.





	Pug Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about a serious situation that unfortunately happens all over the world, but I tried to make it a bit light. It's a serious problem, the abuse of animals, and I wanted to portray just a little bit of that. 
> 
> Enough of the seriousness; hope you like the story!

Harry was silent as he shot the last man in the knee and watched him go down, the pain immediately making him pass out, before he took the time to hand him over to the clean up team who were rounding up the unconscious or dead. Harry's silence was not an indication of his calm, however. In his 26 years of working as a Kingsman, he couldn't remember a time when he had been this _angry._ He wanted to scream, scream until his voice was completely gone, and cry until there was nothing left in him. But mostly he wanted to shoot the men and women before him until they were unrecognisable. It was moments like these that had Harry wanting to give up on saving humanity, because it hardly seemed worth saving.

_How many are there?_

“The compound has three warehouses, not including the one I'm in now. I'd estimate close to fifty,” Harry responded to Merlin, wiping at a spot of blood on his lip with his sleeve. Usually he'd pull out a handkerchief, clean his face and hands meticulously, but he knew the job wasn't yet done.

_And the people?_

“You were right, only the eight of them stayed after the fight. Glenn's inner circle, judging from the brands on their wrists,”

From the other line, although Harry couldn't see his friend, he could sense a hesitation.

“What?”

_Well, usually at this point I know you'd go around and assess damage. But, given the circumstances, we can let the authorities handle it. I already got through the encryption, so you could just head home and... check in on Monday._

It was Thursday, and Harry could sense pity from miles away.

“No, no, it's my mission, I'll finish it,” Harry clenched his jaw and turned down the volume on his transmitter. Although he was grateful for the offer, he knew that he would regret it if he didn't handle this himself.

Stepping over the unconscious men, Harry slowly made his way to the outer walls of the warehouse, ignoring, to the best of his ability, the pathetic whines and terrified barks of the dogs in their miniscule crates. The stench of decay and blood wouldn't normally make him gag, but given that it came from the kept fighting dogs of Glenn's gang, it put the smell into a different perspective.

He met the eyes of a small blue dog, large and watering, and Harry felt his jaw tighten to the point of pain. He moved his eyes away and moved on. He meticulously made his way through the other three warehouses, all connected to each other through truck sized metal doors, turning his face around as to record everything he could, although he had turned his transmitter off thirty minutes ago. He couldn't stand to continuously hear how horrible everything was from Merlin. Not finding anything that they didn't already know about, Harry was ready to call the shelters himself to arrange the fates of the 43 dogs on the premisses. If he had to watch while one innocent life was taken by another in order to “catch” the bad guys, then he owed it to them to personally ensure their safety. Unfortunately, this wasn't his first busted dog fighting ring. However, before he could move on, he leaned down to look into a particularly disgusting crate to view the breathing of a stocky bully dog, and he was met with a surprising snarl. It was only due to years of controlling his reactions that prevented him from jumping back. Instead, he averted his head expertly and crouched, making himself look as un-intimidating as possible, and only looking through his periphery. This was the only dog that had reacted to his presence like this, which made Harry even more sad. The dog, upon seeing Harry's submission and his ceased approach, laid back down but continued to growl quietly. His bulk gave way to a small dog in the crate with it. It was a horribly thin pug, it's back legs stretched out in an unnatural way behind it.

Trying to get a closer look, Harry moved to the side of the crate closer to the pug, and immediately the tan pit-bull jumped up, snapping its jaws towards Harry's outstretched hand. Harry's heart clenched, and if he didn't already know this day would haunt him, then he was certain of it now.

Noticing it's protector's jumping, as much as the large dog could jump in the small crate, the pug lifted it's own head and bumped it into the tan dog's strong thigh. It shuffled forward on it's two front legs and pressed it's face more firmly into it's friend's body.

When the larger dog felt this, it's snarl turned into a grin with lolling tongue, and his tail started whipping. For some reason, seeing this caused Harry's exhaustion to catch up with him, forcing him to his knees beside the dogs.

 

Harry, after calling the groups that specialized in rescuing dogs from dog fighting rings (ones that he had worked with before) waited around for the next five hours while they and the police came to assess the dogs. Although his presence couldn't exactly be explained, he refused to leave. He tried to help wherever he could, but he tended to linger by the pug and it's friend.

At the end of the fifth hour, Harry was starting to flag, his bruised body catching up with him. He slid down to the ground, and felt the wet tongue of the pit-bull licking the sweat from his neck. Until the last dog was taken to safety, Harry would stay. Hopefully the dogs could sense that, and it was that thought that lulled Harry into a doze.

“Um,” Harry heard a man's voice say in a questioning tone. Apparently he didn't react soon enough, because he felt a hand on his shoulder, poking him to wakefulness. Harry blinked awake, and came face to face with a young man, inches from his own face. He was close enough to feel the minty breath on his lips. Even after Harry cleared his throat, making it clear that he was awake, the other face didn't move away from his.

“Yes?” as Harry had learned since he was a child, a gentleman didn't acknowledge the social slights of another, so he ignored the young man's the best that he could.

The other face didn't change, other than a widening of his eyes to make him seem even more innocent, although Harry didn't think he did it on purpose. The rest of his face was very pleasant- young, strong jawed, flawless skin scattered with a few beautiful moles. However, even his face couldn't distract from the five leashes he was holding, all connected to small, bread-loaf-like pugs. Four were sitting right behind the young man (who was still crouched in front of Harry and the crate), but the fifth was busy sniffing and snuffling Harry's shoes.

“Do you mind-uh. I need to get that pug out,” he said, weirdly loud, not meeting Harry's eyes, pointing to the dog behind Harry, his arm brushing Harry's shoulder.

“Ah, yes, Eleanor said she called someone about that,” Harry responded, referencing the head coordinator that Merlin called in, before getting up and stretching. He stepped out of the way, and looked back to the two dogs, who were sleeping by now, curled around each other, “Harry,” he offered, turning back to the pug wrangler, sticking his hand out to greet the other man.

“Yeah, well, she called me. So...” still too close for comfort, the man gestured and continued to brush the material of Harry's suit. He also didn't shake Harry's hand.

“Of course, allow me,” Harry sighed, not intending to be rude, but after five hours of hauling crates, and listening to the scared whines of dozens of mistreated dogs, it was starting to wear on him. Now, interacting with this man who wasn't giving him anything, including his name, it wasn't putting Harry in a great mood. He was starting to regret not taking Merlin up on his offer.

Harry opened the crate, feeling comfortable enough to do that after opening it twice before now to put food in for the two friends. He took a leash from around his neck, where Harry had accumulated about five throughout the night, and slipped it around the pug's neck. The pit-bull, perhaps realizing by now that Harry was here to help, didn't make a fuss as the next leash went around it's own neck.

The pug came bursting from the crate to the best of it's ability, while the large dog hesitantly stepped up beside it's friend. Actually, now that both were standing, Harry could see that both were males.

Immediately upon meeting the pug, with his lame legs and all, the other man lit up.

“Hi, hi, hi!” he repeated, petting the pug so hard that his skin was moving with his hands, “Do you want to come home with Eggsy? We're going to have so much fun together!” He moved his head closer to the pug's squished nose, who was desperately trying to cover every inch of skin with saliva. The pit-bull seemed jealous, trying to tuck his very large body into the small space underneath the man's armpit.

Eggsy (what a peculiar situation, learning someone's name from them talking to a dog) reached over to take the lead from Harry, and started to walk away from him. However, Harry also noticed that he wasn't taking the extra lead, the one attached to the pit-bull.

“Excuse me, you're not taking this one?” Harry called after him, mouth open in shock at the sheer oddness of this exchange.

Harry had met many people in his 53 years on the Earth, and he'd like to think that he has a good sense of people, of knowing their motives and characters. And Harry had to say, anyone who willingly walked into the aftermath of a drug/ dog fighting ring to save a dog was obviously a good person. That being said, it didn't mean that they were the best at interacting with people. The best of intentions and all that. Harry could only hope that this was the case with Eggsy.

“What?”

“This boy here, aren't you taking him too?”

“Um, should I? I already have nine pugs at home, I'm not sure if I can fit one more and a huge pit-bull.”

“They're friends,” Harry said, feeling a bit overtired and loopy, especially when he realized how strongly he felt about these two dogs. Pulling the lead tightly to stop the pit-bull from running to Eggsy and his brother, he continued without breath, “They need each other, so you better make room. Or else...I'll take them both!”

His shout was unnecessary, for Eggsy had moved back closer to reunite the dogs while Harry was speaking. But, Harry felt it was needed to emphasize that he wasn't to be messed with. His mental state was unravelling, and he also needed a map- not the best time to make decisions.

“Okay, hold up here. If you think for one second that I wouldn't make room for two friends that need each other after going through something so horrible as _this,_ then you you're dead wrong!” Eggsy's voice was steadily rising as well, and it was at that point that Harry realized that Eggsy was most likely feeling the same things as Harry. It was, after all, three in the morning, and being woken up to go to an out of city warehouse filled with dog feces and bloodied dogs was probably one of the worst things to happen to someone. So, if Eggsy was feeling one third of what Harry was feeling, then Harry had to diffuse the situation quickly.

“Listen, I'm sorry to imply anything,” Harry said, hands up, and blinking his eyes slowly while maintaining eye contact with Eggsy. Hopefully, by now Eggsy was making note of the depths of them, and releasing some of his indignation, “The truth is, I've been here for about seven hours, and the only good thing I've seen here was these two dogs protecting each other,” Harry moved slowly to Eggsy, ignoring the seven dogs greeting each other around them, and decided to continue when he saw Eggsy's shoulders loosening and his face unconsciously tilting towards Harry's, “I'll be honest with you,” Harry licked his lips, “It warmed my heart, and I just couldn't allow them to be separated.”

Eggsy's face looked completely blank, and Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking. So, the next words out of his mouth were surprising,

“Do you-would you like to get a drink with me?” His cheeks stained a bit red, “I'm the Pug Queen.”

“What?” Honestly, this whole day was not going anywhere Harry expected.

Eggsy huffed an embarrassed laughed, using the back of his hand- clutching four of the six leashes- to scratch at his brow. When he spoke next, his tone was full of self deprecation, but also humor that he hadn't shown before now,

“Forget that last thing, I'm not used to talking to humans apparently. But, I meant the first part.”

Despite everything, Harry responded, “In that case, I'll get my things.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) on tumblr, if you want to send me a prompt, or chat about cute dogs!
> 
> If you're still reading, tell me about a cute dog that you know in the comments!


End file.
